Field of the Present Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a fermented mineral raw-edible pill with constipation reduction and fatigue recovery and a method for producing the pill. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a fermented mineral raw-edible pill with constipation reduction and fatigue recovery and a method for producing the pill, wherein a rice-husk powder, a rice-bran powder and a lentil bean power are fermented using Bacillus subtilis cultivated in the rice straw.
Discussion of the Related Art
Currently, people have constipation and obesity due to lack of beneficial microorganisms and excessive intake of fatty food. Recently, as a precautionary measure, a combination of a simple exercise and natural products are increasingly interested and thus research and development thereof has been actively conducted.